Phantom Seed
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Sailor Pluto has drafted Danny into saving saving the future once again, but how can he stop a rogue Sailor Scout? And Why is Dan out of his Thermos? Re-written and Better plot!
1. Time is a Tricky Thing

Oaky so I've redone this as a total rewrite. I don't own.

Time is a Tricky Thing

Garnet red eyes scanned the crowd of students as they passed by her. She was looking for one in particular. Many of the girls stared in awe at her celestial like beauty but she didn't let it bother her. The woman's face lit up into a grin as the blue eyed youth started to make his way to her. She knew this boy would be the key to solving the puzzle that plagued her friends. She started to make her why up to him and she smiled as she watched the blue fog except his mouth. It was time that Daniel Fenton learned his Ghost powers could do more than fight the dead.

"Guys, I think there's a ghost in the School, but it feels familiar."

"That's because you're used to the feel of my husband's powers."

The three teens turned to look over at the woman who addressed them and Danny felt his mouth drop. She had red eyes. Natural red eyes and green hair! Danny was floored. Completely floored. This girl was something far more powerful than any ghost he had ever fought and she was looking for him. She cleared her throat and smiled down at him.

"I'm Clock, Setsuna. You know my husband; Clock, Wyatt. I've been waiting to meet you for a while."

Danny looked at her confused when the word Clock and the w name clicked. Setsuna started to walk out of the building and Danny started to follow much to Sam and Tucker's dismay. The two teens followed their friend and almost stopped when Danny ran into a deep mist. They tried to get through but found themselves back at the entrance to the school. Danny kept running and running trying to get closer o her when finally he came up to a door. It had the same feel as Clockwork's layer, but so different.

"Welcome to the one place my husband cannot see into. Now would you like some tea?"

Danny shook his head as a table appeared and sat in front of the door. As Setsuna, now in her Sailor Fuku, went about setting up her tea, Danny walked up to the door putting his hand on it. He couldn't believe he was in this place, and then suddenly the door sprang open sucking him into a time void. Setsuna looked up from her tea and over at the red eyed ghost. She smiled at him as he took a seat in front of her.

"You took my Queen."

"You're queen needed to remember. You're king is up next. I fear there is something coming. Someone has stolen the powers of Sailor Phantom."

"That's impossible. I would have seen it. The Star Seed of Sailor Phantom still rests within Danny."

"I never said it happened in the present."

"Danny's future daughter?"

"Yes, since the child will have my time key, we cannot see her, just like how you cannot see Chibiusa unless she is in her proper time."

"So I'm to assume something happened in the future again?"

"Yes, something came and destroyed the peace. The King and Queen have already sent Chibiusa back along with Helios."

"I see. But what does showing Danny his…."

Before Clockwork could finish his sentence, Danny was thrown out of the Space-Time door landing softly not twenty feet away from the small table. Clockwork walked over to the boy and rolled him over. He was no longer dressed in his signature jeans and T-shirt, but a very elegant set of robes with a little ebony crown that sat upon his head. Setsuna walked up to him and smiled down at the boy. Clockwork looked at her then felt a shutter run through him.

"the Ghost Zone is celebrating for some reason. Not the Ghost themselves but…."

"I understand. The Ghost Zone has its prince back."

"Prince? Setsuna, I'm afraid I don't understand. How is Danny related to the Ghost Zone?"

"Did you know that once upon a time there was a ghostly queen that looked very much like Mrs. Fenton?"

"How does Plasmius fit into the equation?"

"Did you know Kunzite is thirteen years older than Mina?"

"Oh not this again, are we really going to send him to Plasmius?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Clockwork."

The ghost sighed before gently picking the fallen halfa off the floor. He turned back to his beloved Sailor Scout and gave her a small smile.

"Dan has been out for a while…. I have been using him to gather objects from the planets. If anything, Dan is very much close to Her Highness in power."

Setsuna smiled at her love before kissing him on the cheek making Danny float as he changed into his childself. She knew he worried about her the same way Haruka worried over Michiru, but she knew what she was getting into. Unlike her fellow Scouts she had never been sent to the future and had to make her own human name, well the first name had been easy. Her last name up until a few months ago had been Meioh, but Clockwork had been working on that for a while. She loved living as a normal person again and then when Clockwork had appeared before her that day almost a year ago, she felt her world had become complete again.

As they appeared at the front door of Vlad's castle. Clockwork picked Danny up again changing into a human disguise. Though neither knew how Vlad would take to two strangers holding onto Danny, when they arrived, but they knew Vlad would not automatically attack them because of the boy. Knocking on the door, Setsuna and Clockwork waited and the master of the house didn't leave them waiting long.

Vlad opened the door and upon seeing Danny passed out in his strange visitors' arms he transformed into Plasmius. Clockwork started boredly at the older halfa and Setsuna tightened her grip on her Garnet Rod. Plasmius drew ectoplasm into his hand when suddenly Danny let out a whimper. The hybrid seemed to deflate and Clockwork looked down at the teen resting in his arms.

"I suggest we take this inside. It be best that Daniel wake up to a familiar face, since the one I currently wear is new to him. "

Vlad carefully took Danny from the white haired, garnet eyed man and held the small teen close. Danny's size had started to worry him lately. While his friend Tucker had started to shoot up like a weed Danny remained shorter. Carefully placing Danny on a couch and covering him with the throw blanket, Vlad sat in the his winged back chair across from the loveseat that the couple occupied. He wanted answers as to why Danny was with these two and why he was dressed so weird.

"One of you start talking because if I find out you have hurt the boy in any way, there will be no place on heaven or earth for you to hide."

"I'm afraid the Sailor Scouts need Daniel's powers. There has been an attack in the future. Sailor Phantom was awoken as a Dark Phantom. She's possibly worse than anything Sailor Moon or Danny Phantom has ever faced."

"So you're asking me for permission to take Danny with you to Japan?"

"No, Sailor Phantom will strike the place she feels she knows better. I'm asking if you will allow four people into your town house in Amity Park."

"Who are these people?"

"Usagi Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino the second, Helios the Priest of Elision, and Michael Vladimir Fenton."

"You must be joking on that last one. Why would he have my name in his?"

"Because he is Danny's son."

"What? His son?"

"From the Future."

"What?"

"Danny will let slip all that he knows soon but for now, I need your permission. I do not wish to involve any more of my fellow scouts than necessary."

"So why those four?"

"Well, Mike will be able to answer that question soon."

Pluto and Vlad looked over at Clockwork in confusion when something phased through the wall and crashed into a bookshelf. Vlad got out of his seat almost instantly and then almost twitched as his books went flying away from the fallen teen, whom looked like a young version of himself. The Boy stood and glared at the wall as his attacker came through. But before the fight could continue Danny sprang up into a sitting position.

"Damn it Minako, I don't share your…..What the hell am I doing at the Fruitloop's?"

"Nice you see you awake as well, Daniel."

"We brought you here after I showed you your past and Michael, please don't up root any of the trees out there to tie down whatever is attacking you."

The Plasmius, without the beard, look alike changed back into his human self and Danny waited for the horn like locks on his head to change back to fall down but all they did was invert from white with a black stripe to black with a white stripe. His clothes were simple red turtle neck, black vest, slightly faded jeans, and a belt that hung off his hips. Blue skin turned tan and red eyes turned to a deep ocean, almost purple, blue. He smiled at the group opened a thermos in his hand and sucked the ghost that was chasing him in.

"Sorry about that. Skuller's been stalking me since I was pushed through that portal to this time. Name's Mike Fenton, or Specter the Jewel Thief, call me Plasmius the second, Plasmius Jr., PJ, or Little Badger Jr, I will gut you and make you eat your own internals."

"Is there really need for that, child?"

"Why, yes Vladdy, there is."

"Wow it's like someone took my personality and Vlad's temper with a need of violence."

Mike turned to the boy on the couch and gave him the most terrifying grin. Danny felt himself start to shake in fear as the older teen walked over to him. Pluto once again tightened her grip once again as Mike leaned over the couch. His blue eyes turned red and his smile turned vampiric. Getting close to Danny's ear he whispered.

"You have no idea, mother."

Danny felt himself tense up at the power the teen radiated scared him. It was like that of Dan's, but more so. How could anything be more powerful than Dan? Mike grinned and then backed off holding up a silver colored jewel in his hand. Pluto's mouth dropped at what she saw.

"How did you get that Michael?"

"She gave it to me to protect. Who better than a jewel thief to protect a jewel? My sister's not happy with just her powers."

"My question is who corrupted her?"

"Don't know but before my parents put up those ghost shields to keep her out, Mom said she was a strong as Dan. I'm worried."

Vlad finally turned to all of them and frowned. Ignoring the pout Danny was giving him when he sat down on the couch and Mike took the chair. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Clockwork sighed and before he could speak he was cut off.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Mike are you okay?"

"Hey Tic,"

This surprised both Clockwork and Setsuna. Neither of them had seen the girl appear in this time or even knew who she was. The ghost girl flew over to the older hybrid and snuggled into his side. She kept repeating the same phrase over again and then looked around her. White hair blanketed her form only showing hints of the sailor fuku underneath the white veil. Suddenly the white blond popped up, dropping her own Garnet Rod into her friend's lap before running off.

Clockwork looked confused and even more afraid with Mike holding onto a Sailor item. Mike Looked down at the hourglass looking key and smiled, before looking back at the parents of his friend, setting the future Garnet Rod next to the chair. Mike gave them all a hard glared. His position changed to that of one of Vlad's. Leaned forward, nose resting on inter locked finger, and his eyes as hard as diamonds.

"I will tell you all of what is going on in the future and why Tic-Toc and I are here."

"Then start talking."

Danny looked back and forth between the two hybrids and then felt his head give a painful pound. Carefully he crawled over to Vlad and placed his head on the billionaire's lap and almost moaned as Vlad's hand started to subconsciously run through his hair. Looking back at the other Halfa, whose whole focus was on the spot that "Tic" had vanished from.

"Tic-Toc and I were just on an ordinary hunt when suddenly; my younger sister came out of nowhere and shot us to the ground. It should have been impossible for her to do so but she did. When I looked up at her she wasn't my sister anymore. She looked a lot like Dan looked like. Hair flaming white. Eyes blood red. Skin no longer her healthy tan. Her laugh, oh god her laugh. Nothing at that point had ever really scared me but when I heard that twisted horrid laugh make its way from her throat, I felt myself shaken to the core. Just as she was about to blast me and Tic again, Danny Phantom sent her flying. He erected a barrier around the city and has been like that for months."

"Tick Tock tick, Mike feels guilty for what has happened to Phantom. He feels it is his fault. Queen Serenity knew the one who brainwashed his sister is in the Past, but I'm confused as to why she would say this creature. The Death Phantom, she said, corrupted Diana into becoming evil. But The Sailor Scouts destroyed him."

"You forget, Dear Tic, Ghost can't be killed."

"Tick Tock tick tock, I had forgotten that."

"Yep, makes sense that when Chibi and Sailor Moon blasted him with the silver crystals they sent him into the Ghost Zone. Now we just have to figure out how he tricked my sister. Petty crime is the only thing that should exist in the future as crime, but…what is his plan?"

Danny watched the two half ghost as they plotted. Clockwork was still staring at the girl who looked so much like his Setsuna, yet. How was that Possible? He was dead! Yet there she was. He knew how Mike was there talking to them and giggling with them, but not Tic-Toc. Mike sighed again as Tic-Toc took her spot in his lap again. For as long as he had known her she always snuggled close to him. Like she knew something he did, but he didn't let that bother him.

Danny's jaw dropped at the cute couple in large chair. It had finally hit him. He was going to meet and know the Sailor Scouts. Vlad stopped moving his hand as he stared down at the teen using his lap for a pillow and frowned. Why had he let the younger halfa on his lap, and why did it feel so natural. As natural as the two young halfas snuggling in the chair, though Clockwork's face was still priceless on that.

"I'm worried, Tick Tock. By the way how are we suppose to get the Queen and Princess here?"

"Since you seem so dead set on using my fortune as you own, can you explain why these girls and boys are staying at my town house?"

"Because luring Diana Phantom to Amity Park will have far less causalities than Tokyo."

"There will be deaths?"

Mike looked at Danny and nodded. There wasn't anyway to avoid telling him the truth. Vlad looked like his about to object to Danny hearing any more when the young halfa leapt off the lap he was on and moved over to the other two. His face drawn into a grim expression and Mike looked solemnly at him.

"Why will there be deaths?"

"My sister draws power from the Fear she creates. Most humans fear death; then couple that with their natural phobias and you have a nasty cocktail of energy."

"How does she get that?"

"She drains it. It's an instant death and there's no chance of becoming a ghost. Danny Phantom can undo the damage that Dia Phantom can cause but only if he's in the presence of the Silver Crystal. I don't know how Dad does it, but he does. Dad's always done things that most can't even imagine, but I guess that's what you get when you're the dead version of Sailor Moon."

"The dead version of Sailor Moon?"

Mike smirked at him before looking over at the little clock on Tic-Toc's staff and tensed. Danny and Tic-Toc looked over and frowned.

"Tick-Tock Tick, it's time to bring Sailor Moon here."

Addie: Okay that's the new and Improved Phantom Seed. So tell me what you think and it you like it. ^^


	2. Uncle Dan isn't all that Bad, Not!

Addie: Okay next chapter. ^^ Don't own. Also I had to up the rating because of Dan's mouth.

Uncle Dan isn't all that Bad, Not.

It had been two days since Danny found out about an interesting past and that he had children in the future though he thought that one would be impossible. Especially after Pluto had oh so lovingly thrown him into the past. He had yelled at the Sailor Scout for an hour after Mike and Tic had left to go scout out Amity Park. Though it didn't really get him anywhere. Before he could think anymore on that he was tackled to the ground for the second time that day since he had lied and said Vlad had found him with a really bad cold.

"Danny, thank God you're alright! What did that woman do to you?"

"Ack! Sam, can't breathe!"

Sam loosened her grip but held on still. She had been so scared, but something about Danny didn't feel right. Looking into sky blue eyes they held knowledge and wisdom that hadn't been there before he had disappeared into that fog. She had seen this in Clockwork's eyes when they talked with him. In the Eyes of the woman posing as their new School nurse. The eyes of the three of new transfers. Danny wasn't the Danny she grew up with, but it was him at the same time.

"Sam? Something wrong?"

"You have the same look in your eyes like Clockwork."

Danny gulped not wanting to explain the thousand year trip Setsuna had sent him on. Before he could open his mouth to answer, an older tee with Garnet eyes and soft dark hair pulled him away. Dan smirked when Danny realized who had him in their grip and he smirked back.

"What up, dork?"

"But how?"

Tucker and Sam had backed away from them as soon as Dan had Danny under his arm. Dan looked boredly at them then pulled up his sleeve to show the odd tattoo on his arm. It was Odd to the two teens. It was a circle cradled in a half circle with a line coming down the middle and crossed near the end. It glowed faintly and Dan snorted pulling his sleeve back down.

"What was that?"

"That is the mark of Pluto. It keeps me human and restricts my powers. I can't kill you. So I get to play 'good little halfa' until Pluto deems that I'm not a threat. Fucking bitch."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I'm also here to protect Danny. God my life sucks now."

"Great now I have crazy me looking after me."

"Would you prefer the fruitloop stalking you invisible?"

"Good point, I'd be worried about imamate rape."

"I think Mom's on to that though."

"Huh?"

"Evil, Badass Top, Danny. I can spot when Mom wants to rip out Vlad's guts and feed them to him. Oh it was brilliant, while the badger here was off on his "Vlad should only pay attention to me" mental rant he didn't notice said older halfa starting at his ass. It happens from time to time. Anyway where's the moon princesses?"

Just as Dan finished the exchange students he was looking for came up to them. Tucker's jaw dropped and Sam stared in disbelief. One of them had pink hair! Pink! Crimson eyes narrowed and she scoffed at the eco-goth. The blonde next to her let out a nervous laugh as Sam's hackles rose. The girl turned to Dan and grabbed a hold on his slightly pointed ear.

"Daniel Jackson Clock! I can't believe! You left a mess in the kitchen when you left this morning and not only that the lovely Grand Guard of my parent's army decided it was my fault upon coming to check on us."

"Ow, Princess can you let go?"

"I can't believe Clockwork gave you such an important task!"

"Ow! Hey, I don't actually 'exist', okay? If the Clocky hadn't given me that job, I'd have faded away!"

Danny looked at his older self confused. He would have faded away? Why? The pink haired girl continued to let Dan have it as the blond got the three teens' attention back. Sam was in her "didn't trust if to anything" mode, and tucker was too busy drooling over the girl to really say anything.

"I'm sorry about Chibiusa, she really dislikes it when someone doesn't treat her like the Lady she wishes to be. I'm Usagi Tsukino, by the way."

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley, and did you fall from heaven?"

Dan and Chibiusa's mouths dropped at the pickup line. Sam and Danny facepalmed trying to understand what the hell was wrong with him then Usagi started to giggle. The giggling turned to full blown laughter and Tucker felt his heart break. Soon Usagi calmed down and gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry; Foley-san, but I have a boyfriend."

Tucker bowed his head and his friends laughed at his misfortune. Dan made a gagging face while Chibiusa smacked him upside the head then thought of something she missed. Dan Phantom had a job in her time and she thought he would be at that here as well.

"Shouldn't you be at that Portal?"

"Portal?"

"Guess Grandma hasn't given you the job yet."

"Huh?"

Chibiusa shrugged and then headed into the school. Clockwork had told her not to mention specifics about the future, but he had said she could drop hints. She took to guarding her time key fiercely and the secrets she knew. Now she just had to get Mike to stop talking of his parents' future. That was for Danny and Vlad to figure out. Turning to look back at them, she felt her heart ache. Dan was hurting though he didn't show it. It was killing him to be so close to Tucker and Sam.

It was being close to Sam that was killing him the most. Chibiusa knew had Dan's time gone the way it was suppose to, Dan and Sam would have been married. Chibiusa knew that once again history was about to repeat. Dan was hoping here he'd have Sam since Danny was in love with someone else, though he didn't understand it. Chibiusa felt more akin to Dan than she would ever admit.

The Observents wanted her erased from time as well, but were they had go get Danny from their time line to defeat his alternet future self, Chibiusa had stolen one of Pluto's keys and traveled to her past to save her future. She had still become Black Lady and still felt horrible for what she had done. She had a feeling now that Dan had chilled out he was beginning to feel the same way. Loneliness, fear, and anger could do horrible things to a person.

"Chibiusa? Are you okay?"

"I'm worried about Dan, that's all."

"He's going to get hurt isn't he?"

Chibiusa didn't say anymore and looked over at Dan who watched Sam longingly. She hated that she couldn't point him in the right direction. Clockwork had forbid her from "meddling" as he put it. Her job in the past was to learn all she could and live as normally as possible before she took over as Queen Lady Serenity. Mike ran up past the two pigtail girls and Chibiusa caught sight of a piece of toast in his mouth. Danny had moved back to them as Dan and Sam argued over the whether or not Jupiter had forest.

"Jupiter is just ball of gas, it doesn't have the ability to support life and if anything Jupiter wouldn't be a forest planet."

"The gas clouds that engulf the planet are a defense tactic, same as with the rest of the gas giants. Neptune is mostly oceans and Uranus has high cliffs with lots of strong air currents."

"Oh and what makes you even thing you're right? Have you been there?"

"To Uranus and Neptune personally, no, but I have been to Jupiter. Clockwork's been using me on missions to find lost technology. You need to look up your lunar history. If you haven't noticed Sailor Pluto was to one that took Danny."

"As far as I'm concerned, that Sailor Pluto is nothing but a nutcase."

Dan felt his anger deflate and stared at the girl in front him. Letting out a sigh, Dan started to walk away. He wasn't here to argue with anyone about whether or not Jupiter was a plant lovers heaven or that is was the leading planet in environmental protection. Chibiusa shot him that look again. He hated that look. It was the same look Clockwork gave him when he saw him. She knew something about what was going to happen. He hated not knowing. Most of all he hated that look.

"Stop looking at me like that, princess."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt. You'll tell me in the future that I'm one of the few people who love you as Dan Phantom, not Daniel Fenton. You and Danny aren't the same person. I know that better than anyone, Uncle Dan."

Chibiusa walked off and Dan felt his face warm. She knew he wasn't Danny anymore. He was Daniel Jackson Clock, not Daniel Jack Fenton. That was why when he had gotten his human form he lived in Japan. No one would question an American exchange student taking an interest in the Sailor Senshi. No one question Dan Phantom for getting close to the youngest Sailor. Sailor Chibimoon loved being around Dan and it didn't surprise him when said pink haired girl had plopped down in the desk next to him.

"Still upset with me?"

"Maybe, so what do you think of this hell hole?"

"School in the 30th century is much better."

"School still sucks."

"No doubt."

Class seemed to go slow and Danny was getting nervous. So far Dan hadn't acted like anything other than a normal student. Which Danny could deal with but he wasn't going to trust him. Usagi and Chibiusa seemed almost at peace with him and he'd laugh and joke back. Sam had been on edge since her fight with Dan. She didn't believe that the other planets in their solar system were once thriving empires. Danny had seen it firsthand along with the destruction of them. From what he understood it had been the only time Clockwork's sight had failed him.

From what he had seen that day the Observents had been harping on that one point in time for over a thousand years. It had been the same time the Ghost Queen had disappeared leaving Pariah dark to take over. Danny Had wondered about the mysterious former queen of the Ghost Zone and what she looked like.

Over in Wisconsin, Vlad finished folding the soft leather and silk cape that Danny had left with him along with the rest of his "formal" clothes. It had been cute to see him curled under his cape and using Vlad as a pillow, but he couldn't think on that. His little Badger had left behind clothes that were familiar yet unknown with him. Sighing again, Vlad placed the cape on a shelf followed be the pants and tunic. After that he placed the cape clasp on.

The same symbol that was on Danny's suit was on the clasp and Vlad sighed pulling out a cube box and opening the top.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, BEWARE!"

Vlad gave him a deadpan look and sighed. He put the crown in the box and the Ghost hovered out.

"Why are you in there?"

"I came to find out if the rumors are true!"

"What rumors?"

"That the halfa Danny Phantom is Prince Daniel!"

Vlad started at the Box Ghost even more confused. He knew that many of the Ghost that fought and harassed Danny where just looking out for him. He had talked to many of the ghost that seem to think that his badger was in fact this ghost Prince. This confused and scared him. Daniel couldn't handle something of that caliber. The child would have a heart attack. No, Daniel wasn't the Ghost Prince.

But back at Danny's he and Dan were having a hard time trying to keep Vortex from shouting. Nocturne sighed as his current love hugged and cuddled the poor Ghost child. Usagi had been over with Dan to get the layout of the Fenton lab to see if her crystal of maybe Sailor Pluto could seal the ghost zone, but then she wouldn't get to be laughing at the face Danny was making. Helios had also come over when he heard that Nocturne would be there.

The Priest kept his glare trained on the ghost whose powers mirrored his own. Nocturne had been shocked to see his opposite out of Elision.

"You're not going to cause me to beat your ass are you?"

"Nocturne, you gave a fifteen year old to a cougar for shits and giggles. I should be the one to kick your ass. Did you know she trapped be upside down and naked?"

Nocturne just started at him and Helios sighed.

"It was like giving a drunk Plasmius a naked cat Danny."

"It could have been worse, my little apprentice."

"No, because at least with Danny it wouldn't have been rape. She touched my horn."

The retort on Nocturne's tongue died and Vortex looked over at his lover. The whole room seemed to get darker as Danny let out a "meep". Nocturne turned to face Helios with as sickly sweet smile.

"She touched you?"

"I know the agreement was for her to keep me locked up but, yes she did touch my, a lot."

Usagi looked at Helios in confusion. How could he make this ghost burn with rage for him? She carefully placed her hand on the space clothed ghost and smiled sweetly at him. Nocturne almost seemed to calm down in a instant.

"Please Nocturne-san, we defeated her and Chibiusa-chan almost went Black Lady on us when Helios told her that. And Helios-kun, don't think you've gotten out of trouble. You made him mad on propose, now apologize!"

Nocturne and Helios mumbled their apologies and Usagi smiled at them. Danny's mouth dropped. She didn't even have to fight them! Usagi smiled at him then he felt the power what seeped off of her. Nocturne himself was one of the most powerful ghost he had ever fought, but Usagi seemed far beyond that like Da…..

"A Star Seed is a very powerful thing, Danny. Every human has one, but they are called 'week'. You see, Danny, you have a Sailor Crystal, which is a 'True' Star Seed."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you'll never really die."

Danny looked over at his other self confused. What did her mean? He could never really die? Did that mean he was stuck being a half-ghost for all eternity? Dan seemed to catch his train of thought and nodded. Danny suddenly felt alone. He would never die. Would he age? What time were Chibiusa, Tic-Toc, and Mike from? Before any of them could stop him Danny fled out his bedroom and flew fast.

Dan sighed while Vortex and Nocturne looked confused. Usagi gave a sad smile as she watched him go. She knew that part was going to be hard, just as it was when she learned only her little brother would make it to the 30th century. The hardest part about being immortal was the fact you would truly be alone if you didn't have someone to share it with.

Vlad stared at the three women in front of him with a frown. Maddie had taken refuse in his lap once the three Heiresses had brought in Luna. It was only several minutes later he found out she could talk. No, he wasn't pleased with the Situation, but he did owe these girls a favor, and he really wanted Pluto out of his house.

"So you're the one that's been causing Danny-chan trouble."

"I don't think he'll ever change, Michiru. Still a dirty old man."

"True he is, but that doesn't care for Danny. We call Kunzite a dirty old man all the time."

"Kunzite is only thirteen years older than Minako."

"Clock work is older still, Really Haruka, stop being so overprotective. You know Age doesn't matter to us."

"Yeah, yeah, Immortal and all that crap, I'm just worried about Dann….."

Before the Senshi of Uranus could finish a loud wail was all that alerted Vlad before he was knocked out of his chair. He let oof a small groan only to find himself with a lapful of crying badger. Now don't let if fool anyone, though he was evil down to his core and wanted revenge on Jack for taking away Maddie, he truly did care for Danny. Carefully he sat up to not dislodge the sobbing teen from his lap and almost gasped in shock when Michiru pulled Danny off of him and into her arms.

Danny sobbed even harder into the familiar warmth of the woman holding him. He let her shush him and clam him. Finally after what seemed like forever Danny pulled away slightly. He stared at the soft maternal face that he hadn't seen in a thousand years. Warm ocean eyes smiled back at him and he flinched as a hand messed with his hair.

"Hello, Little Badger."

"Haruka! Don't call me that it's bad enough Vlad does!"

"Sorry, Kid, had dibs on that name for a thousand years."

"No, dear, you picked it up from Sir Vladimir."

"Still fits."

"Danny, why are you here?"

Danny looked at Setsuna and sighed before sitting down and telling the story. Haruka and Michiru listened intently and then they both sighed. Vlad was even more confused than at the start of the conversation. But these Sailor crystals did intrigue him and just as he was about to go find a way to retrieve them, Danny kicked his shin, hard.

"Daniel, why on earth did you do that?"

"Because you're a fruitloop."

"Can't you think of any better comebacks?"

"I could do Sailor Moon's speech if you want. Dan mumbles it in his sleep."

"Does he really?"

"Chibiusa was right?"

"The best part is he does her pose!"

The three Outer Senshi burst into laughter and Vlad looked at them all funny. Why had he let these women into his house? Setsuna glared at him and held up a lest than innocent photo that was in and album Vlad kept hidden in his room.

"You are a horrible witch."

"Thank you, though Dan uses a slightly more colorful word for me."

"Speaking of myself, Danny, it's time to go home."

The group looked up at the "flaming" ghost who was smirking down at Danny. Danny gulped slightly feeling himself starting to shake. It was fine dealing with him as a human, but back in his true form, Danny was nervous.

"Uncle Dan, stop terrorizing the masses."

The group looked even more confused when Chibiusa's head popped up next to Dan's as she held on tight to the ghost. Dan looked over at her boredly then set her down on the ground gently and Chibiusa smiled up at him. She turned to look at her friends and noticed the shock and terrified looks on all their faces. Danny's look of complete disbelief and horror was the crowning glory. She smiled at them and Dan landed next to her turning back to his human self. Patting Chibiusa's head, Dan walked over and helped himself to a tea cake and stared at the group of shocked people.

"Chibiusa, since when were you close to that…..that…..that thing."

"Hey, Ur-anus, shut up."

"What did you just say you, asshole?"

"Can we please not fight? I'm close to Dan because he's been hanging around me for the last few months! Usagi and Momaru are always busy lately and so are the others, so he's been helping me with my patrol of Tokyo. Please Pluu, he's not as bad as he seems. He was just hurt and lonely! Like how I was."

"Chibi, you don't have to explain to them how I feel, I'm fine with being and evil Badass."

"Don't lie to me, Uncle Dan! You're not fine with it; because if you were actually fine with it you wouldn't be helping a Sailor Scout, much less the future Moon Princess."

Dan smiled down at the younger teen and pulled her into a hug. Yes, he had a soft spot for Chibiusa, and he'd blast anyone that made fun of him for it. Chibiusa smiled. Dan was one of her favorites. Danny looked at that confused before smirking.

"Oh oh oh, it's all so cute! Makes me wanna hurl."

"You're dead, Fenton!"

Vlad sighed as both Dan and Danny flew off into his castle. Twitching every time he heard a crash, vlad tried to ignore it.

"Miss me, miss me, Now you Gotta…ACK!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I PLAY A FUCKING CHILDREN'S CARD GAME?"

The Outer Scouts looked confused and Chibiusa was trying her hard time not falling out of her chair. Dan walked up to the table and sat down next to Chibiusa trying his hardest not to get up and got beat his former self into the ground. Danny came out, limping slightly as he sat down next to Vlad, using him as a shield. Dan stuck his snake like tongue out at him and Danny "meeped" for the second time that day.

"It's nice to know Danny hasn't changed that much in a thousand years."

"Nope still more sarcastic than Sailor Mars, she'll be upset when she finds out her sparring partner has been here the whole time and she didn't get to smack him."

"Mars is a cranky cheesedoodle."

"Do you ever thing of names that don't deal with food?"

"That be like turning Usagi into Dan."

"Not going to happen."

"See, Fruitloop, it all works out."

Once again Vlad sighed. The rumor the Box Ghost had said earlier played in his head. No, Daniel wasn't the Ghost Prince. He was just a very lucky boy who had found a group of people to love and take care of him after the rest, including himself where gone.

Yeah Dan's mouth is bad, and I Hop you like this and please review! ^^


	3. Villain's First Move

Chapter three and please enjoy

Villain's First Move

Mike didn't know what was worse. His mother trying to push his horn like hair down in the future or him attacking his head with a brush in the present, either was it sucked. He tuned to look over his shoulder as Danny went to find hair gel. Mike sighed again and smiles as he thinks of Tic-Toc. Danny walked back into his room and frowned when his ghost sense went off. Looking out the window he saw Tic-Toc's Garnet Rod poking out of a nearby tree.

"Tic, are you some type of stalker?"

"Tic's here?"

"I'm not a stalker."

"And Vlad's not a fruitloop."

Tic's head fully popped out of the tree revealing her ghostly blue face. This confused Danny. If Tic's parents were a human and a Ghost, shouldn't she be a halfa like him? Tic tilted her head then flew over to Mike. That brought his train of thought back to his future child sitting at his desk waiting for the vicious attack on his hair to continue. Danny walked back up and slammed the brush down and pulled. Mike yelped and Tic gave a little grin.

"Owwwww! Tic, stop enjoying this!"

"Nope."

"Why the hell do you have a silver streak in your hair anyway? Did you dye it like this?"

"Ow! Danny, not so hard! And no, it's my birthmark."

"Birthmark?"

"yeah. Ow! Not so hard."

"Your hair irritates me."

"Heard that many times before."

"We can't go out to that Charity if you look like hell."

Tic-Toc looked confused and then changed to her human self. Mike smiled at her and Tic's face turned a shade of red. Danny sighed. Wishing he had someone special. Well he did but he was a while away and currently plotting world destruction and didn't know of the younger hybrid's feelings. Now that Danny got a good look at the girl only thing different about her was skin tone. Danny blinked at the dark tan then thought on how Clockwork would have looked like human.

Danny blushed, shaking his head and felt his jaw drop when Mike finally pulled the last strand of his hair into place. He carefully pulled his suit on and smiled at he looked quite dashing. Mike smirked and shut Danny's mouth.

"Yeah I clean up good. Now if Tic there would change we can go. God, I hate these things."

"You go to them a lot?"

"Yep."

Coming down the stairs Danny smiled at his mom and dad as they came out dressed in their best. More importantly his dad wasn't wearing his jump suit. Maddie had somehow him into a tuxedo. Danny's own tux reminded him of Tuxedo Mask's outfit. Tic-Toc came down behind him hanging on Mike's arm. Maddie twirled to face the trio and smiled.

"Well, don't you three look wonderful. I still don't understand why Vlad would pick us up."

"Come on Maddie, it's free food and we can see if the Mayor's office is haunted!"

"I'd be more worried about an attack of the living kind."

"Now Tiffany, I'm sure that there won't be robbers. Now where is that cousin of yours? Dan? Dan, come down please! It's almost time to go! Daniel Clock!"

Dan's head popped over the railing and he glared at everyone in the room. His hair was pulled back, beard trimmed and smelling slightly better than normal. Danny smirked at him and Dan frowned back. Dan looked even more like Tuxedo Mask than he did. Tic was being oddly quite and Mike was laughing behind his hand.

"Really, Dan, this is your Sister-in-law's party, couldn't you be happy for her?"

"Oh course I'm happy Aunt Maddie…..but I still don't have to actually like her."

Maddie smiled at him and lead Jack to the waiting limo. Dan made a face at calling his past mother "aunt" and headed down the stairs to join the others. Tic smiled at him and Mike finally left his giggles out as Danny sighed. How was he going to make it through this night? Getting into the limo the Fenton family plus three rode to Town Hall in relative silence. Jack was getting excited about the ghost and Maddie was smiling at him while checking over her lipstick ghost tracker.

"That's odd, it shouldn't be going off like this."

"Maybe there was a ghost in Vlad's limo recently."

The Fentons looked at Dan and he shrugged. He stopped worrying about hiding himself. Maddie shook her head then looked at each to the teens in the car. Dan, Mike, and Danny wore similar tuxedos, which the ghost huntress thought looked very dashing on them all. Jazz was in a simple teal cocktail dress with played off her own deep blue dress. Tiffany's confused her the most. The gown she wore as more like princess heading to a gothic ball.

Once at there the group headed into the ballroom. Maddie had been noticing something for a while and as much as she wanted to play the ignorant card with Danny, she couldn't. Her little boy was more than what they saw every day. Now she wouldn't go to the extreme thinking her Danny was the Ghost boy, but the way these girls gathered around her son as if they were old friends worried her. She briefly she wondered if Sailor Moon's mother felt the same way.

Vlad looked over at the Fenton family as they arrived and felt a twinge of pain shoot through his head.

_You'll never have his love again. For all eternity he will despise and hate you._

The hybrid shook his head and tried to forget the nasty spell like song that had ne playing thought his head for the last three almost four years. It was an annoyance that wouldn't leave him. He had been having dreams for years about a little princess and a queen. It was all so weird. He looked over to see Danny dancing with Michiru. It was almost laughable how graceful Danny was when he wasn't paying attention to the fact he was dancing.

Haruka cut in leaving Danny to dance with the blond he had only recently met. Skulker had said she was the ultimate prize in rare creatures. The last of her race, a Lunarian. Dan came over with Chibiusa and they fell into step with Danny and soon the whole room was dancing in a waltz. He almost wanted to cut in and steal Danny away to dance with him, but Maddie wouldn't like that. Though when had he lost his interest in Maddie? She just didn't appeal to him anymore.

_You'll never have him. I doom thee to eternal loneliness! Just like your precious princess has done to me!_

For the third time that night Vlad shook his head. These little thoughts were starting to anno him. What annoyed him the most was the pronoun of "he" instead of "she." He sighed and moved to where Setsuna was smiling at everyone. He would figure it out later.

Dan twirled Chibiusa around as she laughed and giggled. Soon Helios came and took her away and the fun dance between friends became a dance of lovers and Dan was left in the middle of the dance floor. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He blinked as _All the Right Moves_ by One Republic started to play and he took the little brunette's hand. Leading her back out the two of them fell into a trance as he spun and twirled her around making her purple satin gown flow around her. Danny followed his lead and soon the middle of the dance floor was twirling and spinning in sync. From the shadows Chibiusa watched the Princess of Saturn and the Ghost of Ultimate evil dance.

She almost snorted at the irony; the Sailor Scout of Ruin and Rebirth dancing with the most evil ghost ever. Clockwork had appeared next to her and he smiled at the couples dancing.

"Will they get together or?"

"You know the truth as you are from that future."

"Anything could still happen."

"True, but the future of Crystal Tokyo is almost set."

"Sam's not…"

"You must keep that you yourself, princess."

"So, you going to go dance with your wife or leave that to your 'brother'?"

Clockwork frowned them changed to a human form and went over to Setsuna whisking her away from the door leading her onto the floor. Setsuna smiled at him sweetly and let her prince lead her. It was always nice to let Clockwork take control. Clockwork smiled down at her and spun her out before bringing her back to his chest. She leaned into him and he kissed her forehead.

"A thousand years was too long for me to go without holding you."

"It's nice to be back in your arms, Clock, but you have more on your mind then leading me through a night of romance."

"Yes, you and the scouts have work."

Before Setsuna could ask what he was talking about as cruel laughter filled the room. Lights flickering on and off. Maddie grabbed her lipstick canon. Vlad slunk back into the shadows. Jack's face lit up and Mike pulled Tic closer to him. Dan froze while Hotaru held herself close to him. Danny's ghost sense spilled out and Usagi pulled out her broach. A single spot light turned on revealing a woman in one of the most revealing outfit Danny had ever seen on a girl.

The neck line of the dress plunged down to her navel and the skirt was slit up to the hip. Black pearls hung from her neck with a matching white set in her hair. Black crystals dangled from her ears and a black upside down crescent moon shown on her forehead. She lifted a gloved hand to cover a yawn.

"What a wonderful party, too bad it's so dull."

The floating woman flipped her hand away from her mouth and black lighting shot out form her hand destroying the band's instruments. Civilians started to scream and head for the door as the Fentons pull out their weapons. The girl looked at them boredly and with a flick of her wrist sent them into the wall. Danny frowned but ran forward ready to fight only to have the girl send him back into the wall attacking him repeatedly with her lighting. Danny cried out and she grinned manically.

"Dead Scream."

The girl screamed as she was thrown away from her victim into a wall by an orb of violet energy. Standing up again she glared at the groupd of women glaring at her and snorted.

"Just my luck, the princess patrol."

"How Dare you attack a function to benefit humanity and to make the planet a better place!"

"We cannot forgive this. Called to a new age, I'm Sailor Neptune, Solider of the Sea."

"It's time to send you back to where you came. Also, called to a new age, I'm Sailor Uranus Solider of the Sky."

"You've ruined a happy time, and possibly the thought of me getting a prince. I Sailor Saturn, Solider of Silence can't forgive you."

"You interrupted my time with my husband, who I haven't seen in a thousand years. I'm Sailor Pluto, Solider of Time and Space and it the name of the Moon and Pluto, I will punish you!"

Sailor Moon looked nervously at her oldest Senshi. Pluto was not happy. Not at all. The girl scoffed and then crossed her arms. She let them do their little speeches and grinned as Danny transformed in front of everyone. He flew over to the girls and villain smirked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Madame Death. I'm also known as the Fallen Senshi."

Madame Death shot lighting out again only to be blocked by Saturn's Silence wall. The girls moved to attack but Madame Death duplicated herself to surround them before attacking again. This time Danny and Saturn both put up a shield. Sailor Moon summoned her tiare and looked at Neptune.

"Think your mirror can find the real one?"

"Of Course. Submarine Reflection! Danny, in front of you!"

Danny sent out an ecto-ray and Madame Death dodged and hissed. Before Danny and Saturn could throw up their shields again, Madame Death flew in and grabbed Danny's neck throwing him into the wall. Danny gagged and tried to pull the girl off on him.

"Give me my Star seed! Give it to me!"

"No gonna…..happen…fruitloop!"

Madame Death drew air into her lungs and Danny knew what she was going to do and struggled even more before a pink blast of ecto-energy sent her flying off of him.

"As Much as I love to see Daniel beaten to pulp, my dear Madame. I prefer it if you don't touch what is mine."

Danny moaned slightly as Vlad picked him up. Madame growled before disappearing into a torrent of black lighting. Danny snuggled into his enemy's warmth not feeling strong enough to fight him off. Before Plasmius could move, Maddie shot at him her eyes narrowed. Plasmius looked at her confused. Danny almost let out a whimper in fear; she knew. Vlad tightened his grip on the boy as Dan and Chibiusa came back in after they had gotten everyone but apparently Maddie Fenton out the door.

"Drop my Baby, right now, you vampire pedophile!"

Danny looked wide eyed at his mother. Vlad like him? Was she off her rocker? His mind was racing on how to come up with and excuse as to why his arch-enemy was holding him. this was not good, it was bad enough she knew he was in fact Danny Phantom, but now she thought he had a pedo? Smacking his face into his palm and sighed. This was going to be a pain to explain.

Pulling himself out of Vlad's arms only to slip slightly but Vlad put an arm around his waist to steady him, Danny stared at his mother. He would have liked to have gone over to her, but he settled for Vlad holding him up. Not like he could have stood on his own anyway. The lighting had wreaked havoc on his muscles and nervous system. Danny wanted nothing more than to go curl up in his bed, but his mother's "explain, now, or there will be grounding" face kept him from asking Vlad to take him home.

"That, Mom, was something far more evil than I could be."

The group turned to Dan and he glared at where the girl had left. He was back to being himself as a ghost with Chibiusa molded into his side looking like she had be crying. Danny looked over at him confused and Maddie felt her jaw drop.

"We took the spell that made you think I was your nephew off. Small Lady here just confirmed my fears. That was Diana Phantom, she's being controlled by the Death Phantom."

"Death Phantom?"

"But we destroyed him!"

"Princess, you can't kill a ghost."

"So how could he have taken control of her?"

"Anna is one of my Outer Senshi. They spend a lot of time in the ghost zone."

"My Lady, it isn't your fault."

Chibiusa looked over at her friend and smiled. Tic always did know what to say to calm them down. A snort alerted them to look up and Chibiusa's smile got wider.

"Hello, Helen-chan."

"Sup, Princess. I take it dear old granny is being filled in?"

"She's not actually your Grandmother you know."

"What eve."

The girl jumped down from the rafters. Black hair floated down around her covering half her face and one lone red eye scanned the people in front of her. Dan looked at the girl funny as she walked up to the pink haired girl.

"Where are Pala, Ceres, Juno, and Vesta?"

"Not here, Helen. They're in the future."

"You're her without your court? ARE YOU STUPID? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

"There's the Helen I know and love."

"I'm serious, you're dealing with ghost, not the normal demons you're used to."

"And you're an expert on Ghost?"

"Duh, I'm…."

Helen stopped talking as Chibiusa sent her a glare. He nodded her head and turn to them before bowing.

"I'm Sailor Titan, one to the Senshi that guards and protects the Ghost Zone. That doesn't matter. You all have to be on your guard. I came back to help Tic and Mike protect Chibiusa. Death Phantom wants both the Silver Crystal and the Phantom Seed. If he gets both he can and will take over not only the world of the living but the world of the dead."

At this everyone gasped and Helen rolled his eyes. Really, you'd think the whole evil mastermind bent on world destruction thing wouldn't faze them. Looking over at Tic, Helen snorted. Danny looked at the girl funny. She wasn't like Tic or Chibiusa, but what was she?

"You're a half-ghost, aren't you?"

"No, I'm what really comes from the union of a Ghost and Human, I'm a witch."


	4. Phantom of the Milky Way

Don't own.

Phantom of the Milky Way

Maddie glared at all who sat in front her at Vlad's townhouse. The Senshi had all taken one side of the sofa as the halfas and witch took the other side. Dan and Chibiusa sat in the middle trying not to squirm. Finally Maddie let out a sigh and looked at Vlad.

"Alright Pedo-man, start explaining."

"Maddie, my dear, I don't think I'm the best one to explain what is all happening."

"You will do the beginning so I have a base line to go on, Daniel and Miss Tsukino will fill in the rest."

"I really am in trouble."

Dan nodded at his younger self. Only time when they were "Daniel" was when they were in trouble. Vlad sighed and then decided to start talking.

"You know when you, Jack and I were working on the original portal? Well I got blasted in the face with Ectoplasm and had to stay in the hospital while you and Jack moved on. Well I became a half ghost, used my powers to amass my fortune, and have been stalking you since the reunion."

"You're not stalking me; you're stalking Danny, you Vampire Pedo."

"Why on earth would I be stalking Daniel?"

"Because you're the reincarnation of Prince Danny's Fi-"

Danny threw himself off the couch and onto Usagi covering her mouth with his hand. Giving her a nasty glare, he then turned back to the group and laughed nervously. Maddie's eye brow rose and Vlad looked at them confused. Danny looked around at all of them and Usagi threw Danny off of her and threw a wall. Once the young halfa was safely threw the wall Usagi turned to them and spoke quickly.

"Masters-san is the reincarnation of Prince Danny's fiancé."

"Why? Why did you have to say that, Usagi?"

"You're being a baby, Danny. By not actually admitting to what Setsuna-chan showed you, you are suppressing your powers. You don't have to give up your life here to realize the past. Trust me. I know."

"Well, maybe I don't want to end up with a fruitloop!"

With that Danny flew off deeper into the house leaving many of the group confused. Vlad was the most vexed. Tic-Toc opened at portal to show what was going on in Danny's mind as Usagi went to go find Danny. Inside the group watched as what appeared to be Danny and Vlad as Plasmius and Phantom spun around a dance floor. Maddie couldn't believe how happy Vlad looked but also how happy Danny looked. Suddenly they heard a voice come from the image and she about gasped.

"You're holding onto the happy memories of the past as to not have to deal with the bitterness he has now aren't you?"

"It's not fair, Princess. When I first saw him I felt this weird pull and it wasn't just because he was the only other Halfa in the whole universe."

"You felt as though you found some who despite the age difference would understand you, not just because you were half ghost, but because you were drawn to him without any real explanation?

"How do you kno….."

"Danny, my fiancé is seven years older than me, was a pain in my ass, and I didn't realize I liked him until we almost got killed by his court member, Zoicite. I think I understand better than anyone else how you feel. Only differences is Momo-chan and I don't have ghost powers and didn't try to kill each other, until Momo-chan got brainwashed."

The image ended and Tic-Toc looked over at Vlad who sat with his head in his hands. The little time ghost didn't just show him that. That Danny called out to him. That there was a connection to the boy. He couldn't. Maddie watched Vlad's freak out with something akin to awe. She'd never seen him this shaken up before. Vlad always knew what he wanted and how to get it, but this time, she could tell, what he wanted was just out of his reach. Not because of Danny's age or the face she was sure Jack would be the ever loving snot out of Vlad, but something else.

Hotaru looked at Vlad before smiling and going to cuddle Dan on his other side. She knew what was wrong, and how to fix it. Dan looked down at the two girls and sighed.

"I feel like a pedo."

"Actually Dan, you're only ten."

"What? No I'm twenty four!"

"No, you're ten. Like how Marik in Yugioh is only six."

" Ugh, I'm not even going to argue."

The two girls giggled bringing Vlad out of his cloud of despair for a second when he noticed Maddie frown. He'd seen that frown many times while they were at college together. That was her thinking frown, same on that Danny got when he was thinking something over. It looked cuter on Danny's face. At that thought Vlad's whole mind seemed to crash and Dan smirked at him. Maddie turned to look at the horror stricken face.

"Are you thinking perverted things about my son?"

"What? No! I just had a though that Danny has your thinking frown but it looks cute…..Madeline, do me a favor and kill me now."

"Nope, it's fun to watch you squirm."

"What? Why?"

"Think of it as pay back for every time you flirted, hit on, and all but groped me."

"You're never going to me live that down are you?"

"Nope, but I think you have to worry about Jack more."

"What? Why?"

"Jack finally figured out Danny's gay."

"Oh dear lord."

Dan burst into laughter at the look on Vlad's face. Chibiusa smiled and then thought back, where had Helios gone after the Mayor's Ball?

Helios' orange eyes landed on the layer of his master kept and smiled at the place he called home before he left to do his duties to Elysion. Opening the door and walking in, Helios made his way into the castle looking for his master and pool stick. Finding his orange ball, Helios moved deeper into the castle until he came across his master's door. Smiling, Helios opened it.

"Master, I hope you don't mind I came to get….."

Helios stared at the scene before him. Eyes wide open in terror taking in the traumatizing image. There on the bed was a flushed wanton looking Nocturne with Vortex over top of him. Helios soon realized exactly what they were doing and let out a trauma induced scream before warping out of the Ghost Zone all together. Nocturne's face turned red and Vortex looked a little embarrassed as well. They had not been expecting him.

Back at Vlad's, Chibiusa blinked at as swirling vortex of black and stars popped up in front of her before revealing her beloved Priest. Said priest immediately buried his face in her lap. Chibiusa blinked and looked down at him running her fingers through his hair. Now she was really worried. It took a lot for Helios to get shook up, like Momaru glaring at him from across the room. No, she didn't think she could understand this one.

"Mom…..sex…bleach….."

There group looked at his weird for a minute before it registered in their minds. Helios had walked in on Nocturne. Dan burst into and triad of evil laughter, while the rest looked at the poor priest with sympathy. The must have been one hell of a sight. Danny and Usagi came back to the living room and looked at the poor white blonde on the couch. They had missed the whole outburst and Danny looked at Dan suspiciously.

Dan threw at glare at them and Chibiusa smacked him upside the head. Looking down at Helios, she smiled at him and lifted his head up to look at her. His orange eyes stared up at her unfocused with a look of horror etched into his face. She sighed and gently ran the tip of her finger up and down his nose. Vlad, Maddie, and Danny watched as Helios seemed to melt instantly at the touch. Chibiusa smiled softly and kissed his fore head.

"Now that you've calmed down. You mind telling me why you need bleach?"

"I just saw Master in bed with…"

Danny's ghost sense let out and he turned to see Nocturne standing next to him. Letting out a scream Danny flew into Vlad's arms as the dream ghost appeared before them. Nocturne looked a little flushed and floated over to the distraught priest. Carefully Nocturne pulled Helios into his arms and ran his hands threw his hair. Kissing the little jewel on his head, Nocturne hugged him tightly.

"My poor baby, walking in on that, I'm so sorry!"

"Master, that was gross and I'm not little anymore."

"Will you ever call me Papa again?"

"Possibly, not."

"I wouldn't say that Helios."

The whole of the room turned to see the Time Ghost appeared next to Setsuna, leaning over to wrap his ghostly arms around the Senshi. He was staring at all of them then his eyes landed on Mike. Mike sighed and then frowned. Bunching his hair up slightly, his pointed locks returned back to their natural state. Standing up, Mike's face broke into a crooked grin. Danny as now confused and pouting slightly. Mike bowed to him before clearing his throat.

"I'm sure Grandma would love to see how our powers work and I know you're just dying for a chance to fight me, Danny."

"How did you.."

"Know? Because I'm Awesome like that."

"Well, were exactly can we see this all because, there's not enough room."

"Senshi Teleport!"

"Huh?"

"It's a technique we can do to teleport to another location."

"You can?"

Usagi nodded and then with a huge flash of light the Senshi were back in their Sailor Fukus. Forming a circle around the small group, they grasped their hands together. Usagi pulled Danny out of to the line of the circle and made him grasp her and Chibiusa's hands. Almost instantly he was changed into his ghost for and then he noticed a neon green starting form around him turning back to the rest of the group, Danny closed his eyes and let the energy flow through him. Soon they found themselves at Vlad's estate and the group broke apart.

Mike headed to the middle of the vast field behind the castle and then looked at Helen, who nodded at him.

"Mike wants you to join him out there. I'm to erect a barrier after you enter."

Danny looked confused at the girl, who just a few minutes ago, was human. Helen's fuku was different that the outfits of the others. The main colors were magenta with a light pink as he secondary. The outfit itself look similar it was highly different. It had tubing at the hips. The bow on the back matched the main color, but a shade lighter. In face it was the same style he saw Tic-Toc wearing. Where they on the same team? Nodding to her, he moved to were Mike was standing. Just as he made it there ne noticed Helen summon a weapon much like Hotaru's. Helen twirled it then slammed the hilt into the ground.

"Silence Wall!"

A wall of light purple surrounded them and Mike shot his hand out from his side. Danny got into his stance and almost had a heart attack when Mike's ring appeared. It wasn't a shaped like his or Vlad's. It was more diamond shaped.

"Going Ghost!"

Twin flashes of light shined and Maddie pulled out her laptop. Vlad had his large patio set moved over to where they were and the Ghost hunter quickly set up her equipment. Inside the barrier where Helen stood watch with Tic-Toc standing by her side, Mike stretched and grinned at Danny. Now that the teen hero was getting a good look at Mike's ghost form, he really did look a lot like Plasmius, but that was it. Mike didn't have the over the top cape, or crazy ness like that.

Just black pants, white boots, white belt, sleeveless turtleneck with a black vertical stripe, nothing weird. Danny was about to charge forward when Mike seemed to flash out of existence, only to reappear behind him and smack him half way across the field. Danny spit out the grass in his mouth and looked back at Mike. He hadn't even had time for his counter when Mike punched him back to the other side.

"Daniel, can't land a hit."

"But Danny should be stronger, right?"

"Nope, Kids from a thousand years in the future and has had his ghost powers since birth, I'd say Danny's fucked."

"Really, Uncy Dan, do you have to cuss?"

"Yes."

Danny groaned as he sat up and then grimaced. From the looks of it Mike wasn't going to go easy on him. Now if he could just find a way to slow him down. Then he noticed something about Mike he hadn't been paying attention too. The dome they were in was capturing the heat from the sun. Then it hit Danny.

"You're a Wind element!"

"You figured it out?"

"And how to beat you!"

"Oh?"

Danny smirked and started unleashing his cryokinesis. Mike swore and flew up high, trying to avoid the cold air that was rising slowly. He hated the cold. Most of his attacks didn't work in the cold. Growling, Mike dove straight into the ground and Danny shot up into the air. Next thing he knew. Mike had come back up with rock shards and sent them at him. Danny flew around dodging as many as he could. Mike kept up the attack, when Luna finally sighed outside the barrier.

"He's not even half as strong as he was. Which means he's still not fully awakened."

"What?"

"Danny-chan is considered an Outer Senshi. He should be much stronger. One "World Shaking" from Haruka-kun would have already KO'ed Mike-kun."

"So how are you going to wake him?"

"Transformation."

"How? I'm sorry girls, but he already does a transformation."

"That's where you're wrong, it's time for Danny to level up."

"He can get stronger?"

"Of course, but what's holding him back?"

"His fear of becoming me."

Danny kept dodging until one of the shards grazed his side. Growling, Danny's eyes seemed to take on a star like shine before his suit changed and two scythes appeared in each hand.

"Milky Way Raving!"

"Garnet Ball!"

The group gasped as Tic-Toc blocked the ball of energy flying towards Mike at top speed. The ball hit the field sending Tic and Mike flying. Helen quickly dropped the shield so her friends wouldn't hit it, while the rest of the scouts, Dan, Vlad, and Maddie stared at Danny in disbelief. The young phantom began to wobble from the overexertion. His caped uniform reverted back to his hazmat suit and he fell backwards.

Vlad was at his side in a second, picking the tired and drained teen up into his arms. It was then; he noticed to two odd scythes had not disappeared. One black as night the other one of the pure whites Vlad had ever seen. Turing back to Setsuna, he asked one question.

"What was that?"

Hey sorry it took so long to update, but please review! Also Tic-Toc, Helen and the rest of their teams' Sailor Fukus match the Sailor Quartettes' in style.


End file.
